Nightmare
Nightmare redirects here. Were you looking for the animatronic named Nightmare, or the identically-named seventh night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4? FNaF= Night 6 is a bonus night for Five Nights at Freddy's. It is unlocked after the completion of Night 5. With the exception of 4/20 mode in the Custom Night, Night 6 is the most difficult night to beat. Often nicknamed "Nightmare Mode", all animatronics are incredibly active, and the player must be very careful in order to complete this night. Unlike the previous five nights, there is no phone call or audio recording at the start of the night. Upon completion, the player will see a slightly modified version of the same screen displayed after completing Night 5, which now says "You've earned some overtime!" as an additional line of text, plus a salary raise of 50 cents. The check is also pink instead of light green and dated 11-13-XX. The player will earn the title of "Employee of the Month" instead of "valued employee." On return to the title screen, below the option "6th Night," there is another option entitled "Custom Night," allowing the player to set the difficulty of the animatronics' A.I. manually (besides Golden Freddy). Also, upon completing Night 6, players will receive a second star on the menu. Strategies The most common strategy to surviving Night 6 is for the player to: #Check Foxy and Freddy Fazbear (based on where he is. It is recommended to start watching him from the Show Stage.) #Check the Hall lights. #Repeat. Alternatively, the player can: #Check only Freddy (on the Show Stage). #Check the Hall Lights. #Check Pirate Cove every 2-3 cycles. #Repeat. Tips *Despite rumors, Foxy will still attempt to attack regardless of whether or not the player looks at Pirate Cove. This is assumed to be a bug that was fixed in the 1.13 update. * The groaning sounds that Bonnie and Chica make are audible even when the Monitor is not raised, so if the player hears it, they should check the lights frequently. * Freddy can appear at the East Hall Corner almost instantaneously at almost any time, so a heavy eye must be kept on him. * In order to complete the night, these power milestones should be reached: 1 AM, should have at least 80% power. 2 AM, should have at least 60% power. 3 AM, should have at least 40% power. 4 AM, should have at least 25% power. 5 AM, should have at least 9% power. If this process is done correctly, there is a significantly higher chance that Night 6 will be completed successfully. Completing the Game Upon completing the sixth night, the player will be greeted with a happy-toned image of a $120.50 paycheck with a background of the animatronic band in a non-disturbing daytime light. While this screen is shown, the Toreador March track plays, which is the same jingle played when Freddy Fazbear is in the Kitchen or when all power is lost and the only thing to do is wait for an ominously lit Freddy Fazbear to attack. After being returned to the menu screen, there will be two stars under the game's title and another option at the bottom titled "Custom Night" underneath the 6th Night option. Trivia * This night, along with Five Nights at Freddy's 4, is the only Night 6 in the series to not have a phone call of some sort at the beginning of the night. * Night 6 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, "Nightmare", may have been named after the community's nickname for this game's Night 6, "Nightmare Mode". |-|FNaF2= is a bonus night in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is unlocked after the completion of Night 5. Compared to previous nights, this night is extremely difficult, as every animatronic is incredibly active and each of them will most likely visit The Office several times. Golden Freddy also activates on this night, and can pose a serious threat if the player is not careful. The Music Box winds down extremely fast on this night, compared to the previous nights. Phone Call Strategies The player should follow a pattern similar to the strategy provided for Night 5, but must exercise extreme caution for Golden Freddy, as his head can occasionally appear at the back of the hallway, much bigger in scale. If he is seen at the end of the hallway for a moment with the Flashlight, do not shine it again. Instead, wind up the Music Box (around 4-8 ticks) and this will make Golden Freddy disappear - otherwise, his jumpscare will be triggered. Golden Freddy's full body can also appear in front of the player at random after pulling down the Monitor. In this case, they must don the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately, as this will make Golden Freddy disappear without attacking. If the player does not put the head on in time, Golden Freddy's head will fly towards the player, similarly to Foxy, Mangle, The Puppet, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie. Unlike the original Five Nights at Freddy's, the game will not crash when Golden Freddy kills the player. Instead, they will receive the Game Over screen, as normal. At this point, the player should also try to listen for footsteps, as they can provide clues as to where some animatronics are located without the use of the Monitor. The sound of loud, heavy footsteps, as if someone is walking over metal, is a sign that an animatronic has ducked into the air vents. Also, one should note that Mangle has a different movement noise when moving from one area to another. There is an alternative method for beating Night 6. For this alternative method, the player should only shine the Flashlight down the hall 2-4 times and wind up the Music Box around 4-6 ticks until after the phone call; after this, the player needs to put on the Freddy Head every time they lower the Monitor, then repeating the routine performed during the phone call. Every 3 times the player puts on the head and repeats said routine, they should check the Left Air Vent light. This will eliminate the need of checking the Right Air Vent light, and give the player more time for Foxy and the Music Box while making sure BB isn't there. It is also up to luck whether the player gets through Night 6, as Balloon Boy will sometimes appear in the left vent and will not leave for an extended period of time. Since the Music Box will unwind faster, the player will have to rewind it, choosing whether to let BB in the room and Foxy attack, or let The Puppet do so. The only way to avoid Foxy or The Puppet's attack(s) is if the player succeeds at holding out to 6 AM. In the mobile version, the player should keep one thumb close to the Freddy Fazbear Head button and the other ready on the Monitor. Compared to the PC version, this night is equally as difficult, with the exception of Golden Freddy being slightly less active. Also, in the mobile version, the player should try to make sure none of the animatronics get in the vents as early as 12 AM. If they do, they will most likely interfere with winding the Music Box by forcing the player to keep the Freddy Head on for an extended period of time. Completion of Night 6 Upon completion of Night 6, the player is rewarded with a second star on the main menu and the option of playing the Custom Night, along with an overtime paycheck of $20.10. In the background is a newspaper article stating that the pizzeria would be closing after its few weeks of service and the new animatronics would be scrapped, though the old ones would be saved in hopes of some day being restored. Trivia * The date on the check for this night is the 13th of November, 1987, which was a Friday. This means Night 6 is Friday the 13th, which is considered an unlucky day in Western superstition. It is unknown whether this was intentional or not. * Unlike the original game, in which there is no phone call at all for this night, Phone Guy does call the player on this night. * Golden Freddy and the new animatronics (excluding BB) do not appear in the mobile version as often as they do in the PC version. * Golden Freddy may kill the player if they are not alert while Phone Guy plays his message. * If the player quickly scrolls over each option and clicks on Night 6, it will launch the night, but it will show the screen as if having hit New Game. When the game loads into the night, however, it will be noticeably harder than the actual Night 6. Twitch streamer BATTLEATHLETE discovered this while playing. * It was thought that putting the Freddy Head on immediately after lowering the Monitor is impossible on the mobile version. However, this is not true, because there will not be a delay between the two actions if the Monitor button is pressed to lower it. Tapping next to it, though, will create a noticeable delay between said actions, most of the time not allowing enough time to put the head on before being attacked by an animatronic that may have entered The Office, such as Chica or Bonnie. Players are therefore advised to be mindful of the position of their thumbs. * There is a theory developed by fans regarding Mike Schmidt's Night 6 paycheck, which was also a Friday the 13th. This means it would be most likely 1992 when Mike Schmidt worked in the first game, proving the second game was a prequel. * On the newspaper at the end of the night, there is a minor grammatical mistake. It says "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors" rather than "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing ''its '' doors". This is likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *In the mobile version, not putting the Monitor down until 2 AM will trigger Toy Chica's attack. *Golden Freddy's appearance in the night may be a reference to what Phone Guy said about "a yellow suit". *There has been a theory that Freddy Fazbear's was closed in this night because The Missing Children Incident happened hours before the night. **''"The Yellow Suit"'' that Phone Guy mentioned, was theorized by many people that it was used by Purple Guy to kill the children. |-|FNaF3= Nightmare ( ) is the sixth and last playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. This is an extremely difficult night to pass, and if the player manages to pass the night, the player will be rewarded with a second star on the title screen, along with access to the Jumpscares on the Extra menu. Phone Call Strategies When rebooting, the player's priorities should be: #Audio Systems #Ventilation #Cameras It is strongly recommended that the player reboots the Audio first, as they will be able to use Audio to ward Springtrap away for a short while, enough to allow them time to reboot Cameras and Ventilation. Ventilation Errors will not affect the game unless Springtrap is already at The Office's door, in which he will jumpscare the player when the view screen dims. Therefore, it is viable to, if more than one system is down, reboot the Audio Systems/Ventilation first, depending on which one goes down. For example, if both the Audio Systems and the Ventilation is down, reboot the Audio, hold Springtrap in place, then reboot Ventilation. If, however, only one is down, try to ward Springtrap away first before rebooting. The player should remember that every second use of audio will cause an Audio Device's Error. Also, Camera and Ventilation fail more often than in the previous nights. The player should keep Springtrap at CAM 08 so as to gain more time to reboot Audio, etc. Keep Vent CAM 12 sealed to lower the risk of being attacked by Springtrap, and use the audio on CAM 08 every time Springtrap leaves to a different room to maximize the chances of beating the night. If Springtrap is either looking through The Office window or peeking in through the door, the player can sometimes play audio in CAM 01 or 02 as a last resort and Springtrap will likely go there. However, sometimes if this is attempted, Springtrap will slink into The Office anyway to attack after the Monitor has been retracted. If the player makes it to 5 AM and Springtrap is not around, they should reset the ventilation as quickly as possible. That way, the player can stay looking to the left without having to ever open the Maintenance Panel or the Monitor and wait until 6 AM. For successfully completing a night, the player should consider looking at CAM 09 and 10, flicking back and forth. This will prevent an attack from Phantom BB, and will show the player whether Springtrap has moved. Also, sealing Vent CAM 14 will prevent Springtrap from immediately getting to The Office. Try to use audio at CAM 10 whenever Springtrap is close, so that he won't be able to reach the player as going through the vent will just waste time. If he is not near CAM 10, slowly try to lure him there. Tips When trying to reboot multiple systems, try to create priorities. That will help buy some time if Springtrap is near. Completion Upon completing Nightmare, the player receives the newspaper that says that Fazbear's Fright burned down overnight because of the faulty wiring in the building. It was also stated on the newspaper that the items that remained were sold for public auction. Brightening this newspaper reveals that Springtrap survived the fire, as he is seen in the background of the Freddy Fazbear figurine. The player receives another star for completing the night, and unlocks the Jumpscares in the Extra menu. As of version 1.03, completing this night while only the Aggressive Cheat is enabled will reward the player with a fourth star on the main menu. Trivia *Unlike the other games in the series, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the first one to have a name other than "Night 6" for Night 6, though all still contain an ending. *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' is the only game in the series to have only six nights, whereas the others carried on to one final night, the Custom Night (Night 7). **By extension, it is also the only game to not have a Custom Night of any sort. **This is likely for the same reason as Golden Freddy and The Puppet not being customizable in the previous games' Custom Nights - the phantom animatronics only appear and attack if certain requirements are met (such as not changing the camera when one sees Phantom BB's face), and the only way to customize them was to increase the frequency of them appearing, which would be much too difficult for the player to deal with. Therefore, only Springtrap would logically be customizable. **Despite this, there is an unused texture for a 7th Night in the game's files. **Due to this, players often combine Nightmare with Aggressive Mode to make Springtrap more active, simulating the most difficult mode in the game. ***As of version 1.03, doing so will reward the player with a fourth star on the main menu. *This is the only night where the protagonist was forced to leave the job for safety reasons. *It is not yet known why the night is called "Nightmare" instead of "Night 6". **It could be because fans referred to Night 6 in the two previous games as "Nightmare Mode". **Despite being named "Nightmare", "6th Night" is still shown in the intro screen upon entering Nightmare. *The newspaper at the end has some interesting Easter Eggs associated with it: **If the image of the newspaper is brightened, one can barely see Springtrap, peeking from behind the Freddy figurine. **The blurred text surrounding the article shows Scott Cawthon talking about the development of the original Five Nights at Freddy's. The transcript from top to bottom, left to right, is as follows: Looking back on many of my old games, I've found that there is almost always a broken-down robot in them. I'm not sure why this seems to be such a recurring theme in my games, but it's obvious that it's something haunting me. Before I began work on FNaF, I had to choose what game to make out of three potential games, knowing it might be my last try before having to start a new career. I was choosing between a sequel to The Desolate Hope, a remake of my first game- Legacy of Flan, or a new idea about animatronics and security cameras. While making the first game, I started a crowdfunding campaign for it. I raised exactly zero dollars. Fun fact: The names Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were just nicknames while I worked on the characters. I was planning on giving them official names later but had grown very fond of them by the time the game was done. In the original game, Freddy was never originally meant to move around the diner and was only meant to "get you" if your time ran out. This was changed before release. In real life I tend to have waking-nightmares, meaning that I walk in my sleep, etc. One night I dreamt that Bonnie was in the hall outside my door, as I jumped out of bed and rushed to hold the door shut. I discovered that the door was locked and it filled me with dread. In FNaF 1, when the doors don't work, it means something is already in your office! So when I felt the door was locked, I felt like Bonnie was in the bedroom and was about to get me! Thankfully, I woke up. I actually modeled the Foxy character on my laptop while riding on a 14hr drive to visit my in-laws over the summer of 2014. It's very difficult to model a 3D character on a bumpy car ride. Maybe this is why Foxy looks so torn up! ;) While we were there visiting, my kids got to experience Foxy's jumpscare for the first time! |-|FNaF4= Night 6 is a bonus night for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is unlocked after completion of Night 5. All Animatronics are incredibly active with Nightmare Fredbear replacing the other animatronics at 4 AM. After completing this night, the player is awarded with a second star, along with more options in the Extra menu, including Nightmare. Strategies This night combines Night 4 and Night 5 together. Since the beginning of the night, the original Nightmare animatronics will be active at an extremely tight rotation. However, upon hitting 4 AM, Nightmare Fredbear will take over the others' places, at which point his laughter will be heard and his head will spawn in place of Nightmare Freddy's critters. The most difficult part is actually adapting to the switch-over, since waiting too long for breathing could give Fredbear the needed chance to slip in. However, if the player manages to survive the transition, the night is more or less like Night 5. For higher chances of making it to 4 AM, it is suggested not to spend too much time getting Nightmare Foxy down to the plushie state, as getting him to his standing pose (with just his hook visible) is more than enough to allow checking both doors once and then the bed. End of Night Sequence After completing Night 6, the player will be taken to a screen with the boy and Fredbear plush in a spotlight, accompanied by piano music. The other plushes from the boy's room will be in the back. The protagonist's brother says, "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. ....I'm sorry." The plush Fredbear will reply, "You're broken." After this, the headless Foxy plush will fade out. "We are still your friends." Then Chica will disappear. "Do you still believe that?" Bonnie will then fade out. "I'm still here." Finally, Freddy's plush will fade from view. Then, Fredbear will say, "I will put you back together." After this, Fredbear will fade from view, in which the boy will cry even harder. Shortly after he begins crying, the boy begins to fade as well, accompanied by the sound similar to that of a heart monitor flatlining. After this, the player will be taken back to the title screen and awarded a second star. Trivia *Due to the sound of a heart monitor flatlining in the end-of-night sequence, it can be assumed the protagonist has died at this point. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Two stars.jpg|Night 6 unlocked, obtaining two stars. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Night 6.png|Night 6 starting screen. Category:Nights